Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method, apparatus, system, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium for extending at least one function of a package file.
Description of Related Art
An Android application package (APK) is a package file that is used for distribution of software and middleware used in an Android operating system (OS), and has an extension ‘.apk’. To create the APK file, an Android program needs to be initially compiled and all of the files of the Android program need to be gathered into a single package file. The APK file includes all of the software code of the corresponding program and includes resources, information, certificate, a manifest file, and the like, for the program.
In the case of a package file for an application, such as the APK file, once a final package file is built, the code included in the package file may not be corrected, modified, and/or added. If code for a new function is to be added, a new package file must be created by adding the code for the new function to the original code and/or by adding a library that includes the code for the new function, and then re-compiling the program to include the code for the newly added function.
Also, if the code for the new function is added as a separate library, the code for loading and/or calling the added library needs to be further included in the original code. Since the library for the new function needs to be loaded and/or called by initially executing the original code, the new function may not be executed prior to the original code.
Likewise, to use a separate addition class, addition code for loading and thereby reading and using classes to a file that includes the addition class needs to be included in the original code prior to the building of the package file.